


How Flash uncovered the Face Beneath the Mask

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: This is an old baby of mine from my LJ days: https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/53440.htmlI can't get back into my old account, so I decided to re-archive fits on AO3, since I didn't want to orphan them.Warning: minimally edited.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Kudos: 27





	How Flash uncovered the Face Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old baby of mine from my LJ days: https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/53440.html
> 
> I can't get back into my old account, so I decided to re-archive fits on AO3, since I didn't want to orphan them.
> 
> Warning: minimally edited.

It was sunny out-a warm summer’s day and Wally West was bored. A bored Wally West was a bad sign. If he didn’t find something to do soon, he would end up being an annoyance within his neighborhood or at the Watchtower.

Luckily for him and his neighbours, plus colleagues, he received a phone call from Dick Greyson, Nightwing, once Robin, his best friend from his Teen Titan days.

“This is Wally West.”

“Hey man, you sound bored,” said Dick.

“Duh!”

“Wanna come to Gotham? I got a lunch date at noon with you know who. We can hang out at 2:00. Feel free to poke around. And don’t cause trouble.”

“Me? As if! Besides, it’s Batman’s territory and he’s creepy.”

“He wouldn’t like it if he heard you.”

“Anyways, I’ll see you later. P.S. Don’t tell him I said he was creepy.”

“Yeah sure later.”

Then Wally was left to his own devices. He decided to take the train to Gotham to explore after all, Dick had invited him. He smiled, maybe today he would find the face beneath mask of Batman. He didn’t deny that he had been attracted to the Batman. He even had fantasies about Batman at night-sometimes the Dark Knight would come to Central City, climb in through the window and bear him away.

Sometimes he would dream of Batman kissing him beneath the stars. And other times he would wake up sticky and sweaty after a dream in which the Batman was making love to him.

He blushed at the thought. Today, he was definitely going to uncover his identity.

As he was walking out of the train, he blindly hit something hard and big. He titled his head up slightly confused.

“Sorry, I wasn’t…”

“It’s quite alright.” The man he bumped into gave him a charming smile.

A crowd gathered. Some women were speaking.

“I can’t believe it! He doesn’t even know who he bumped into?!”

“Did you see? Mr. Wayne caught him! Oh, I wish it were me.”

All thoughts of Batman dispersed like smoke. Wally West was too busy staring slightly open mouthed at the taller, more muscular man. He was a brunet Adonis. His eyes were piercing blue. He had a strong jaw and oh! His lips-they looked so soft and yummy. Wally barely registered what the other man was saying.

“Are you alright?”

He didn’t register his own response. “Yeah.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t have a fever? You’re burning up.”

“Uh…” love fever?

Wally snapped back to attention as he realized how close Bruce Wayne had gotten. He passed out. When he woke up, he was in a warm soft bed-with fluffy pillows and silk sheets. He sat up only to meet the gaze of an amused Dick Greyson.

“Where am I?”

“Wayne manor-”

“How? Did you know I was here?”

“My lunch date.”

“I thought it was with the Batman!”

“About that-”

The door opened.

“Hey are you alright?” Bruce Wayne sent Dick Greyson an angry glare.

“Yeah,” he squirmed under Bruce Wayne’s scrutinizing stare.

“Care to tell me about you game, Mr. West or should I say Flash?

“Eh?! What?”

“You know I am Batman. Who put you up to this?!”

“You’re Batman?!” >insert hysterical laughter<

Wally stops laughing seeing the dumbfounded look on Bruce Wayne’s face and the embarrassed one on Dick’s. “Holy crap! Batman’s Bruce Wayne - hot ass - says the ladies mind you - millionaire, playboy, donor to millions of charities and children’s funds. It has never occurred to me. Sorry, I shouldn’t…um I should leave,”

He jumps out of the bed and races for the door. Bruce Wayne catches him by the arm.

“Wait, you didn’t answer my question.”

“He didn’t know,” said Dick. “I never told him or anyone else.”

“You’re telling me, I gave myself away?”

“Yeah, pretty much-besides. I told Wally to come over early because – mph”

“Don’t you dare tell him,” hissed Wally into Dick’s ear.

“- he wanted to unmask Batman. He’s attracted to Batman and now he likes Bruce Wayne too!” Dick yelled as he tore away from Wally.

“I’m going to kill you!” Wally chased Dick around the house.

Bruce Wayne stood dumbfounded. And then it clicked – Wally’s strange actions a couple hours ago. He left the room only to find two monkeys wrestling in the main hall. He allowed himself a smile.

Batman wasn’t so cold that he didn’t have a heart-he did notice Wally West. The boy was attractive – he was young and exuberant – his energy was infectious. He had often wondered who was behind Flash’s mask. He had hoped that the boy behind the mask was just as beautiful – he was. Sometimes he dreamed of the flash beneath him in bed. Others, a faceless boy waiting for him or accompanying him to one of those parties he cared so little about, just to brighten the room, his life – he knew he had to have the boy sooner or later. He knew he was selfish – but now that he knew that the boy had eyes for him, all he wanted was to keep the boy’s light to himself. He knew that the boy would never stand for that. Besides, he wanted the boy to be happy. Bruce Wayne was in love and happily so, as was the Batman.

“Ahem! Gentlemen,” said Alfred with light sarcasm. “Master Bruce asks whether you would like to stay for dinner.” He raised an eyebrow at their antics.

“Why not?” said Dick. He smirked slyly at Wally, who burned bright red, when his thought process got pas the food. He had embarrassed himself in front of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, in his house. He prayed to god that it wouldn’t be as awkward as he envisioned it would be.

During the course of dinner, Wally refrained from his usual habits. He ignored the sly look and comments of one Dick Greyson and the tiny looks Bruce Wayne gave him when he was sure that Dick was focused on making Wally uncomfortable. But of course, Dick saw them and smirked. He was originally going to stay the night, but circumstances have changed and it would be Wally who would be staying the night.

“Care to stay the night?” asked Dick casually.

“What?! Choked Wally, nearly spitting out his food.

“It’s getting late.”

“The sun hasn't set yet,” said Bruce Wayne.

“Um…yeah, me and Wally have a lot to catch up on.”

“We do?...Ow!...Yeah we do.” Wally glared at Dick. “You are such a dick!”

Dick laughed, “C’mon. I got something to show you.” He grabbed Wally’s arm, not missing Bruce’s jealous glare, he smirked.

He took Wally to the Batcave.

“Woah! This is so freaking cool!”

Wally ran around staring at the Batmobile and Batman’s armory.

Dick left the Batcave. He walked out, to be grabbed by his shirt collar.

“Bruce, he loves you…he idolized Batman since our Titan days – he loves Batman. Maybe he loves Bruce Wayne more. I-I’m jealous okay? All he does is talk about you – about what you did – at first it was – he didn’t get along with you. He criticized everything about you – I though I had a chance – but I was too shy. I had second thoughts – I thought that maybe he was a little enamoured with you. I never had the guts to say anything – do anything – and then all he talked about was you and how he wanted to know you – everything about you. I knew I had lost then – I could’ve had him back then. Sometimes he’d compare you to me – wondering whether you were warmer without the mask – more human. I knew I had to do something – to make him shut up – I couldn’t take it anymore. I could tell you loved him too, so I arranged today to tell him the truth. And it turned out better than...better than I expected until tonight at dinner when everything got awkward. I’m not going to stand in your way, so you can let me go.” He pulled himself free from Bruce Wayne’s grip. “He’s down in the Batcave, so he wouldn’t overhear us speaking.” He walked away briskly.

Bruce Wayne opened to the door to the Batcave. Wally West was standing there transfixed.

“He loves me?”

“Bruce, I love you, but Dick’s my best friend…” He kisses Bruce Wayne and runs to catch up with Dick Greyson.

“Dick!”

“Wally.” Dick’s tone is almost dead. He’s tired – tired of acting and pretending he doesn’t care whether his best friend and mentor love each other, that his heart is breaking – no broken, and that he’s happy for them – because he is not. He’s not brave enough to face the future without his beloved. He wonders slightly self-deprecatingly if everyone in the Justice League and Teen Titans are all Flash-sexual. If they were then at least he wouldn’t be alone in his misery.

“I just hope we can still be friends.”

Dick gives him a pained smile, “anything for you.”

Wally reaches out and hugs him. “You know, if you had got to me sooner, maybe we could have been something, but it might not have lasted anyway. It’s more natural for us to be friends. I hope one day you’ll find happiness with somebody else.”

Wally kisses Dick on the forehead. “Have a goodnight.” 

“Bruce walks up behind Wally and wraps his arms around the other’s waist.

“You too.”


End file.
